


Sound and Colour

by HawthornSparks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hiding in the library, Library Sex, One Shot, POV Draco Malfoy, Smut, dramione - Freeform, sex on a desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawthornSparks/pseuds/HawthornSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourteen and a half minutes he had lasted in McLaggen’s company. Twelve minutes it had taken him to locate the largely-unused library, deep within the Manor house, and the reason for his being at this fucking reception in the first place.</p><p>And twenty-two minutes it had taken for Hermione Granger to shatter their professional relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound and Colour

Draco Malfoy leaned against the solid mahogany structure of the bookcase, hidden partially by shadow in the depths of the grand library.

At no point had he actually wanted to attend this ridiculous party, but as a representative of his Ministry Department he knew he had to attend, if only to save face. He would possibly have been more keen to attend had this function not been taking place on the McLaggen Estate, so it was entirely inevitable that he would have to talk to the oaf at some point.

After much pestering and persuasion from his father and his boss, he had eventually relented and begrudgingly owled back his confirmation of attendance. 

Fourteen and a half minutes he had lasted in McLaggen’s company before he had made his biting excuses and scarpered. Thirty-eight minutes he had spent trying to avoid the former Gryffindor as he attempted to catch him up once again in conversation on his recent foray into some other utterly uninspiring broom-based sport. Either that or how many rooms this dreary mansion held, or the size of his biceps at his most recent measurement. Twelve minutes it had taken him to locate the largely-unused library, deep within the Manor house, and the reason for his being at this fucking reception in the first place.

And twenty-two minutes it had taken for Hermione Granger to shatter their professional relationship.

The door had creaked as he had entered the room, light spilling across the musty carpet before him. He’d slipped into the shadows, padding quietly between the rows of shelves until he heard a gentle rustle of material and a soft breath.

“Granger, I know you’re in here.”

“Fuck.”

She sighed and stepped out from behind the shelves into the large aisle down the centre of the room, facing him across the large set of desks in the centre of the room.

“You’d have been a lot more imaginative if you were actually trying to get some peace and quiet.” He chuckled. “The library? I’m surprised McLaggen himself didn’t manage to come up with this.”

“Oh do be quiet, I’d really rather you didn’t broadcast my location to anyone else who happens to be walking past.” She rolled her eyes as she walked past him, running her fingers across the dusty tomes.

“What a mystery that would be. Who could possibly be hiding out in a library of all places? Not Hermione Granger, that’s for sure.” He raised a sardonic eyebrow.

She looked back at him over her shoulder. “So why are you sneaking around and avoiding company?”

“ _Please_. The McLaggen Family Benefit for War Veterans and Orphans? Pile of bullshit. We all know where that money’s going, and it’s not into the charity vault.” He tapped his nose as he smirked at her, watching her features shining silver in the pale moonlight drifting in from above them.

“What Cormac puts up his nose in his spare time is entirely his own business. And if he’s fiddling the books, I’m sure Ministry Auditors will pick up on that soon enough.”

“I suppose so. Now that dear uncle Tiberius has kicked the bucket, anyway. Old bastard.”

“Not a fan?”

“Paranoid and sadistic in his own right. And considering he had no interest in You-Know-Who’s power play, he was a formidable man.”

“I’m sure.”

“You should be. Tiberius McLaggen was not a wizard anyone would want to mess with.” He peered closer to read the spine of a dark and dusty book. “ _Iniquitous Intercourse: Dark Magic Between The Sheets_. Sleazy old degenerate.”

“How unsavoury.”

“To put it mildly.”

She walked further along the rows of shelves, humming gently to herself, stilling as she heard Draco gently padding towards her from behind.

“Good thing you never got too involved with his nephew.” He murmured.

“Is that so?”

“I don’t think anyone will forget your escape attempts at the Slug Club party that Christmas.”

“I’m sure you had much more pressing matters to concern yourself with at the time.” She turned to look up at him.

His face remained blank, an attempt to hide the effort he was taking not to go back to those dark days of their sixth year, although he was sure she could see through it. She would always see straight through him.

She reached up and gently ran her fingertips across his cheek.

“Malfoy, why did you find me?”

“Because this was the shittest game of cat-and-mouse you’ve ever seen?” His statement was posed more as a question, indecisiveness and skepticism peppering his tone.

She smirked and turned back to the books in front of her.

“Don’t think yourself the predator here.”

He could feel the warmth emanating from her body through the thin material of her dress as he stepped up close behind her, placing a hand on her graceful hip.

“Now, now, Granger, lets not play games.”

“I rarely do.” She rolled her hips minutely, but just enough to cause him to inhale sharply.

He reached for her waist with his other hand as she brought her own down to match his, holding herself tightly against him before turning around to face him.

His eyes flashed. “You’re a dangerous woman.”

She smirked up at him, almost a perfect reflection of his own as she placed a palm against his chest.

They locked eyes for a long moment, a burning tension building between them. 

_Damn it all to the deepest, darkest troll hole there is._

He was the first to break as he plunged forward, capturing her in a searing kiss. He couldn’t be sure if she led him or if he pressed her up against the shelving but within moments his body was tight against hers, not an inch of space between them save for the growing hardness below his belt.

He slipped down to her neck, his tongue tracing patterns as he licked, bit and sucked her bare skin, her fingers trailing up to lace into his platinum hair. His hands traced her body, pressing into her in all the right places as he pulled the skirt of her dress up to her thighs, her breathy gasps filling the quiet space around them.

One hand dove beneath the silken fabric, meeting satin and lace as she pressed her mouth against his own once more, tongues battling for dominance as she ground her hips into his long fingers.

With a hand on each shoulder she pushed him away from her, thrusting him up against the bookshelf in her place. She brushed her lips against his briefly and with a wicked glint in her eye, knelt down between his Italian leather shoes.

With nimble fingers Hermione had his belt undone and trousers resting at his ankles within seconds, her breath ghosting over the tight muscles of his thighs. She looked up at him as she reached for the waistband of his underwear.

His heart raced as he was revealed to her; he could barely believe this was happening. He’d followed her in to the library to tease her, their workplace banter a happy replacement for the tormenting and intimidation of their school days. _But this?_ This was a whole other fantasy, a realm he dared not approach too often for fear of his imagination embarrassingly spilling out into his daily life.

And now Hermione Granger had his cock in her mouth and a smirk in her eyes, fingers pumping slowly and firmly up and down his shaft as she teased him in return with her scandalous tongue, tantalising his tip, swallowing around his length, her lips wet and darkened with desire.

She swirled her tongue around him, lips tight against his heated skin as pressure built low in his abdomen, fire burning through his veins.

“ _Granger._ ” He choked out, his fingers knotting loosely in her hair, the need to believe this was really happening thrumming through him.

She hollowed her cheeks and pulled away from him, running her tongue across her lower lip. He thought he might shatter there and then if she hadn’t stood, stepping backwards and further away from him.

His pulse thundering in his ears, he stepped out of his trousers left around his ankles. He was not about to let her get away from him this time without those words being said, without a fucking conversation.

“Granger, I...”

She reached for his shirt and pulled him up against her once more, backing them up to an enormous and entirely solid desk and putting an end to that train of though as her fingers wrapped around his hardness once more.

_It had to be a fucking library._

He reached for the thin straps holding her dress up, tentatively slipping them down over her shoulders. He felt her shift and heard the unmistakeable sound of a gentle zip as the bodice of her gown fell down between them.

He leaned back, unable to resist the opportunity to witness her in all her glory. Of course there was no bra under this ensemble, and frankly it was one less piece of clothing he had to worry about. He ducked his head and went immediately to taste her hardening nipples, the cool evening air of the great room barely a hindrance to his desires. She keened gently as he paid a great deal of attention to her divine chest.

She purred softly as he trailed his fingers up her thighs towards her heated centre once more, bringing himself up to eye level with her.

“Granger, you should know...”

She cut him off immediately with gentle fingers pressed against his lips. “No words right now, Draco.”

He sank into a deep kiss with her once more, slipping two fingers beneath the lace of her underwear and into her eager wetness. He set an easy pace as her rasping moan reverberated around the opulent room. 

She sucked his bottom lip between her teeth and whimpered. “Draco, _I need you_.”

Those words would forever be ingrained in his heart as he met her eyes once more. He wasn’t sure he’d ever see Hermione Granger more vulnerable or exposed, literally or emotionally.

Her hot palm around his member brought him back to the their current situation. Taking her wrists in his hands, he lowered her backwards against the polished wood, pinning her beneath him as he aligned their hips, sliding himself into her.

“ _Fuck, Draco_.” She cried out as their hips met, Draco buried deep within her slick warmth, his tongue pressed hard into her collarbone. As he set their rhythm she was quick to match him, raising up to meet each of his thrusts.

Their chorus of moans filled the space around them, their focus solely on their own and each others pleasure, entirely wrapped up in their perfect moment of stolen bliss. Draco could have remained locked in this room, in this moment with her forever, and it still wouldn’t have been long enough.

Of course, that was until the door rattled and footsteps sounded as someone - _fucking someone_ \- entered the room.

Hermione stilled immediately, eyes wide, her hand clamped across Draco’s mouth

“Are you in here, Hermione?” A voice called into the darkness.

He was glad to see that her quick reactions hadn’t dulled over the past few years, as she clamped her thighs around his waist and within seconds had twisted him around and under the desk, slipping her dress straps up to her shoulders once more, and with a quick check that Draco was out of view, was upright and remarkably presentable.

“Yes, Cormac. Just catching a moment of peace and quiet.”

Draco heard his footsteps approach the centre of the room, hoping against hope that this wasn’t the time that he made another play for Hermione.

“Ah, thought I’d find you surrounded by books.”

“You know me, can’t resist a library.” Draco was pleased he knew her well enough to identify the thinly veiled bite to her voice.

“Fancy rejoining the party? If you’d rather avoid it for a bit longer, I’d be happy to give you a, er, tour of the house. If you catch my drift...”

“Oh, no, thank you. I’ll head back in momentarily.”

“You sure I can’t tempt you into an expedition to the _more intimate_ areas of the McLaggen Estate?”

Draco could practically feel the smarminess emanating from this absolute tosser.

She laughed. “No, I assure you, I’d rather pickle my own eyeballs than engage with your intimate areas, Cormac.”

“Er. Right then.” McLaggen stammered. “‘I’ll, er, leave you to it?”

“Yes, please do.”

If Draco had been hard before, it was nothing compared to how turned on he was now after watching Hermione Granger brutally reject an old rival.

“Bye Cormac!” He called as the door closed.

She bent down to where he was crouched down beneath the table.

“Close call, Draco Malfoy.”

“Indeed it was, Hermione Granger.”

“We should probably be a little more careful in future.”

He couldn’t help a slight grin. “So there’s a future?”

She smirked down at him. “Potentially. It’s entirely dependant of course.”

“Dependant on what?”

“On how quickly you can get back to my place to continue fucking me.”

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh it's been longer than I'd intended since I've last posted a one-shot, and please do excuse any editing mistakes - I'm quite intensely sleep deprived and my eyes keep watering from having chopped onions but I had to get this out and on the site!
> 
> Also feel free to come and say hello on tumblr - I'm still sort of settling in but it's always nice to see an AO3 face over there! @simpsonsortia
> 
> Any feedback is always greatly appreciated.
> 
> HawthornSparks


End file.
